


Duke of Gloucester

by AlmyranGold



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Spoilers for Claude Von Riegan's backstory, Spoilers- Verdant Wind Route, can be shippy if you squint, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmyranGold/pseuds/AlmyranGold
Summary: Claude Von Riegan didn’t like to do what was expected.-This fic is essentially me wondering "What if Lorenz actually became the Duke?"It's also my first fic and it's awful, so have fun!
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Duke of Gloucester

It had been a year since the monastery had fallen when the Duke of Riegan died. 

The people of the Alliance immediately turned to Claude for leadership. That very day, in fact, he gave a speech mourning his grandfather and promising the people salvation from the economic troubles associated with the Empire’s trade embargo. He indicated no hostility towards the Empire- Edelgard’s name wasn’t even mentioned- but the surrounding territories all knew his goals. They went about their day, certain that their new Duke would begin building troops.

But Claude Von Riegan didn’t like to do what was expected.

A secretive meeting with the leaders of each territory was called within the week of the Duke’s death. However, there was a notable deviation from the usual crowd. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester had been sent for instead of Count Gloucester. The other leaders assumed this was due to Count Gloucester’s affiliation with the Empire- a misconception Claude was counting on.

Several days of talk concerning the looming threat of the Empire ensued. Most territories pledged their support for Claude should he decide to move on the Empire, and several, including Count Ordelia and Margrave Edmund, promised they had troops in reserve. Lorenz, of course, repeated his father’s claims that they would make no move against Emperor Edelgard for fear of repercussion. It was exactly the response Claude had anticipated.

On the third day of the meetings, as the other guests headed to the reception hall for lunch, Claude grabbed Lorenz’s arm and pulled him aside. Lorenz opened his mouth, but the other man shushed him before he could attract any attention from the Counts.

Once the others were safely out of earshot, Lorenz brushed Claude’s hand off him. “I know what you want, Claude.”

“Do you now?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to ask me to implore my father to rebel against the Empire. And I will say the same thing now that I’ve said in front of all the others- we are in no position. Our lands were invaded nearly the moment the siege of the monastery was finished. The troops have had a year to receive reinforcements and position themselves strategically. They are in my home as well- “for our protection,” they say, but we all know the purpose. They could have my family executed in a matter of minutes. Even my presence here is a risk. It was pure necessity that caused my father to bend to them, not any sympathy for the Empire. And while I understand why my father may have fallen out of favor with you in these circumstances, it is rather insulting for you to simply- why are you smirking?”

Claude laughed. “I know, Lorenz. I don’t want Count Gloucester to rebel.”

Lorenz let his shoulders relax. “Oh. Well, good. What is it that you need, then?”

“I want you to be the new Duke.”

Lorenz started, caught completely off guard. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I want you to be the new Duke,” Claude repeated.

After a brief pause, Lorenz narrowed his eyes. “That is not funny, Claude.”

“It’s not supposed to be.”

“Can you be serious for once, Claude? We’re not children anymore. You know I gave up my ambition of dethroning you the moment Edelgard attacked.”

“Yeah, I know. But you’re not dethroning me. I’m giving you the throne of my own free will.”

“So you want to abandon your duty simply because times have gotten harder?” Lorenz stepped forward in accusation.

“That’s not it-”

“That is what this sounds like. Our people are looking to you in a time of crisis, and you plan to abdicate and- what? Join the army as a footsoldier? Flee the country? Have you no sense of honor?”

“Would you just shut up and listen to me for two minutes!” Claude barked.

Lorenz, slightly startled, gestured for him to go on.

“The entire Alliance is on the brink of destruction. Edelgard isn’t stupid, she knows I’d leap at any chance to end her conquest. If I start to gather the troops we need, she’ll invade more territories and prepare a counterassault. But if the Alliance were to be led by the son of a Count loyal to the Empire… well, they wouldn’t have to watch us as closely, would they?”

Lorenz thought this over. “So you want me to be a figurehead, while you truly lead us?”

“No. Like I said, I’m giving you the throne and trusting you to do what has to be done.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Claude stretched his arms in the air. He always reminded Lorenz of a cat when he did that. “There are places outside of Fódlan that are being affected by this war, and not all of them have leaders as well-versed at playing the political game as you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lorenz asked.

“Lorenz. You didn’t honestly think I was from Fódlan, did you?” Claude vaguely gestured to himself.

“Well- it’s true that your... complexion isn’t typical of the land, but-”

“Let’s cut to the chase. Are you in or are you out? Because if you decline, I’m asking Hilda next.”

“Hilda!” Lorenz sputtered. “Are you trying to destroy Fódlan?”

“Well, that’s why I’d prefer if you’d stop your pretentious games and take my incredibly generous offer.” A grin played on Claude’s face.

Lorenz rolled his eyes. “Claude Von Riegan, you are incredibly unfit to be a noble.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“Yes. But just so you know, I’m making some major changes around here. I’ve always thought the Dukedom should serve Leicester Cortania rather than that rose petal blend tea.”

Claude laughed. “Feel free. I prefer pine needles, myself.”

The two made eye contact.

“You aren’t just leaving though, are you? The Alliance is still going to need you,” Lorenz said.

“Oh, no worries. I’ll be there when you need me. That’s a promise.” Claude gave a little wink. 

Three days later, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was coronated as Crown Duke of the Alliance. One man stood in the back of the astonished crowd with a simple smile before turning and leaving the country for good.

-

Fort Merceus may have been short on soldiers, but they still vastly outnumbered the Alliance’s army. 

In Lorenz’s four years as Duke, nothing had posed so great a challenge as this- not even building his troops under the watchful eye of the Empire. Casualties promised to be great, and victory seemed elusive. His soldiers, while trusting their leader, were obviously tired and demoralized. He could see it in the countenance of his friends as well, though slight. Leonie’s eyes were duller than usual, Raphael’s appetite was dulled, and Lysithea looked even shorter, constantly crouched and clutching the side wound she had received in the last battle. This last one concerned Lorenz particularly, though the girl assured him she would be fine. 

He knew a particularly rousing speech would be in order if he hoped to lead them into the impregnable fort. While he was a decent public speaker, Claude had always had more of a penchant for these things, he thought bitterly. Lorenz could inspire them to do what they had already wanted to do- Claude could make them do things that hadn’t even crossed their minds. Still, as Duke, Lorenz stepped up to the task.

“I know our situation is far from ideal,” he began. Everyone gathered looked up to him expectantly- even Ignatz, who had spent most of the meeting absorbed in some sketch. “But the truth is, Fort Merceus will never be less defended than this. My father’s distraction has put us in the best possible situation to strike. Without this victory, we have no hopes of advancing on Enbarr. We have been patiently waiting for this moment for five years- and we shall not let it slip past us.”

There were some murmurs of agreement. Not nearly as much enthusiasm as Lorenz would have liked, but it had worked to some degree. Marianne looked particularly invigorated, which Lorenz took as a victory- she could be difficult to rouse, even now that she was in higher spirits.

It was in this fragile state that his army approached the fort. As they stood before the massively imposing structure, Lorenz began to despair. What were they doing? This was suicide. They couldn’t even make a dent in the Imperial troops.

“This isn’t great,” Hilda said, which pretty much summed it up.

“Uh, guys. If you think that’s not good, you should probably look to your left,” he heard Cyril call from atop his wyvern.

Lorenz looked over and saw an army approaching from the east. His heart dropped. They would be sandwiched between the fort and the Imperial reinforcements. There seemed no way out of this.

Something struck him, though, as he watched the army approach. There were an unusual amount of wyverns in the mix, and the rest of the soldiers appeared to be cavalry units. He did not see a single mage or dark knight, a staple of any Imperial force. What was more interesting, though, was the white wyvern leading the pack. Lorenz held up a hand, indicating for his army to hold as he assessed the scene. 

The white wyvern sped up and quickly passed its mates, approaching the Alliance troops with alarming speed. As its form became clearer, Lorenz could see the dragon’s red beard, and that its rider wore an unusual amount of yellow. 

The wyvern dove in front of Lorenz, and its rider kicked off its back and flipped in midair, shooting an arrow at the Duke in the process. Lorenz quickly dispatched the arrow with a blast of fire, but as it fell to the ground in ashes, it occurred to him that its trajectory would have landed it a foot in front of him. There were shouts from his army as they began to draw their weapons. “Hold,” he heard Hilda order.

The rider landed on the ground nimbly, then flicked his head back up to Lorenz. Unruly black hair stuck out at all angles from his yellow and green bandana. He quickly whipped his sword from its holster and ran at Lorenz. He pulled out his own blade and met the other man’s sword, pushing him back several feet with a parry.

“I see your form hasn’t dulled, Claude,” he called.

Claude Von Riegan grinned as he sheathed his sword and stood up, facing the Duke with the confidence of a King. 

“Neither has yours, Lorenz. Love what you did with your hair, by the way,” he grinned playfully.

The Alliance army let out a chorus of gasps and murmurs. A few shuffled nervously, still unsure if this man was a threat.

The army of wyverns had caught up with their leader at this point. Lorenz recognized Claude’s retainer Nergal leading the cavalry units. The horses halted as one, and the wyverns hovered in place with great flaps. They waited for orders from their king.

Lorenz turned to his army with the most genuine smile he’d had since his Dukedom began. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he called. “From now on, the Almyran army will be fighting by our side.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a one-off, but let me know if you want more fics about Duke Lorenz!


End file.
